Supe que me enamoré
by Arya de Kinomoto
Summary: Odio estas sensaciones, pero no puedo evitar sentirlas porque son ellas las que me indican que me he enamorado de él.


**Esta historia está basada en los personajes del fascinante anime Sakura Card Captor propiedad del grupo CLAMP y participa en el reto junio "Pasos para saber si estás enamorado/a" de la Comunidad Sakuriana.**

* * *

Atrapada.

Esa era la única palabra que puede definirme en este preciso momento.

Respiro.

Uno… Dos… Tres… Cuatro…

Todo va a estar bien, todo va a estar bien.

Cinco… Seis… Siete… Ocho…

No pasará nada.

Nueve…

Sólo sal, sonríe y verás que todo, absolutamente todo va a estar bien.

Diez.

Exhalo con fuerza y abro los ojos.

Miro mi rostro en el espejo del baño de la casa de mi mejor amiga y este me devuelve la imagen de mi normalmente pálida tez ahora con una ligera tonalidad rosa, mis pequeños labios entre abiertos y mis enormes ojos del color de las más brillantes amatistas se encuentran más abiertos de lo usual. Soy la representación gráfica de una crisis nerviosa, de la pequeña crisis nerviosa que acabo de tener y de la que sólo el poderoso mantra usado en las peores situaciones por mi mejor amiga ha logrado sacarme.

Suspiro por última vez, deslizo mis dedos por mi larga cabellera oscura y finalmente, tras casi un cuarto de hora encerrada en el baño siento que mi usual serenidad vuelve a embargarme y es ahí cuando me doy cuenta d que estoy lista para alejarme de mi refugio.

Avanzo un paso tras otro dado con el mayor sigilo que mi ligera figura y mis pequeños pies me lo permiten; lo único que debo hacer es cruzar el pequeño pasillo y hacer como si nadie estuviera tras la primera puerta a la derecha, algo sencillo para muchos, pero no tanto cuando tu cuerpo es mil porciento consiente de la presencia de esa persona aunque esté a diez metros de tu lugar.

Odio esa sensación.

Temor, inseguridad, timidez.

Las palabras que nadie, en un millón de años asociaría conmigo, son justamente las que en este momento me describen y todo por culpa de él, todo por culpa del gigante de cabellos alborotados que se oculta tras la enorme puerta marrón.

–Tomoyo ¿ocurre algo?

La pregunta de Sakura logra sacarme de mi nueva crisis y es cuando miro sus enormes ojos verdes brillar con preocupación cuando mis labios finalmente responden.

–No tengo nada Sakurita, no te preocupes.

–Si te sientes mal puedo llamar a Touya y…

– ¡NO!

Los ojos de Sakura se abren de manera desmesurada ante mi abrupta reacción; respiro nuevamente, esto definitivamente no será bueno para mi salud física y mental.

–Sakura créeme, estoy bien. Es sólo… Es sólo que me he dado cuenta de algo y no me lo he tomado de la mejor manera.

Una sonrisa se posa en los labios de Sakura y solo eso basta para volver a sentirme yo misma.

–V amos Tomoyo, no creo que debamos hablar de esto aquí en el pasillo, mi hermano acaba de entrar en su cuarto y no sería lindo que nos escuchara.

Y tras tomarme de la mano sin dejar lugar a ningún tipo de reacción de mi parte avanzamos juntas hacia su habitación; esa que, desde que la pisé por primera vez cuando sólo era una niña de primaria hasta este mismo momento, refleja la naturaleza infantil de mi querida Sakura.

–Creo que estoy enamorada –suelto sin más al cerrar la puerta logrando captar la total atención de mi amiga quien se había agachado al entrar en su habitación para sacar de bajo de su cama al pequeño gatito kero.

– ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!

El grito de mi querida castaña me tomó por sorpresa y aún más cuando, a velocidad supersónica llegó hasta mí, me tomó de las manos y empezó a saltar como colegial enamorada.

– ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! Sabía que había un chico que te tenía así… últimamente estabas rara y sí, sé que soy un poco despistada pero yo me di cuenta y lo supe porque ya lo había vivido ¿Recuerdas? Cuando me pasó con Syaoran fue maravilloso y aún más cuando supe que era correspondida.

Sonreí ampliamente al notar la emoción de Sakura y recordé esa época, cuando terminábamos el último curso de preparatoria, en la que finalmente ella y Syaoran habían confesado sus sentimientos y hoy, tras casi un año de eso aún siguen juntos y felices.

De pronto todo estuvo en silencio. Fijé la vista en mi amiga y ella hizo lo mismo conmigo; traté de imaginar que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Sakura pero mi mente se halló de repente en un blanco total. Sólo la misma Sakura, tras un momento de espera agónica, logró dármela respuesta a lo que me preguntaba.

–Son exclusivos los momentos en los que reaccionas de esta manera –dijo bajando la voz un poco pensativa. Mis ojos se abrieron ante la afirmación de Sakura –recuerdo que empezaste a actuar así desde ese día en que nos encontramos a Arisugawa-san a Yukito y a mi hermano en la cafetería del centro comercial.

Me sorprendieron las palabras de Sakura en ese momento porque efectivamente todo había iniciado ese día; sólo que Sakura había creído que quien me hacía sentir de esa manera era Arisugawa-san.

_Aquel día había llevado a Sakura al centro comercial para que me ayudara a comprar algunas telas para el diseño que presentaría en el examen parcial del área de corte y confección. Habíamos dado mil vueltas por todo el lugar buscando una tela de fondo blanco y florecillas de tonos primaverales que daban la sensación de ser un hermoso lienzo pintado con hermosas pinturas de acuarela. _

_Cuatro horas habían pasado hasta que finalmente di con lo que buscaba; tras tomar la tela y recrear un poco el diseño sobre el cuerpo de mi modelo estrella, habíamos estado Sakura, la vendedora y yo de acuerdo en el hecho de que sería sencillo aprobar el examen._

_Caminábamos por el centro comercial con unas cuantas bolsas con vestidos, vaqueros, zapatos, camisas, tops y uno que otro conjunto de ropa interior de los que Sakura y yo nos habíamos enamorado cuando –casi en sincronía– nuestros estómagos habían sonado y así resolvimos que lo mejor sería entrar en una cafetería y calmar a nuestros gruñones hambrientos._

_Justo en la entrada de la cafetería nos encontramos a los tres hombres que nos acompañarían el resto de la tarde._

_Sorata Arisugawa, un chico alto de cabellos cortos y mirada alegre empezó a comportarse muy atento con nosotras, tomó gran parte de nuestras bolsas en sus manos y nos abrió la puerta para que ambas pasáramos primero. Un ligero gruñido escapó de los labios del más alto de los tres y fue en ese instante en que todo empezó a cambiar._

_Sakura estaba encantada hablando con Yukito sobre nuestra travesía del día. Sorata y yo nos unimos rápidamente a la conversación, reíamos por las ocurrencias de Arisugawa-san quien resultó ser un chico bastante divertido. _

_De un momento a otro ya tenía al chico demasiado cerca para mi gusto con su mano sobre la mía y su rostro a centímetros del mío. Levanté la mirada un poco incómoda por la invasión a mi espacio personal y mis ojos se encontraron con aquella mirada oscura que brillaba con algo que parecía ser rabia._

_Hizo un movimiento con su cuerpo que en el momento me pareció un poco extraño y segundos después l melodía de mi teléfono inundó por completo el espacio que ocupábamos en la cafetería. Miré su pantalla en la que aparecía el nombre del hombre que tenía frente a mí y con una sonrisa me levanté de mi sitio y me dirigí –sin que nadie lo notara– hacia el baño de damas del local._

_El teléfono había dejado de sonar cuando ingresé al tocador; me miré al espejo y me encontré con el rostro sonrojado. Tomé un poco de agua y tras creer que ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente que requiere una conversación telefónica decente y haber inventado una excusa lo suficiente creíble sobre esa llamada, abrí la puerta decidida a egresar a la mesa y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado._

– ¿Era importante lo que tenían que decirte?

_Escuché aquella grave voz tan conocida que me hablaba y sin entender la razón, sentí cómo algo vibraba dentro de mí y fui muy consciente del significado de aquella reacción pero supuse que estaba exagerando hasta que levanté mi rostro y me encontré con aquella oscura y penetrante mirada clavada en mí. Mis manos empezaron a sudar desmesuradamente y de manera disimulada las limpié sobre la oscura tela de los vaqueros que llevaba._

_Respiré._

–Gracias por eso, la verdad es que no me acostumbro a ese tipo de acercamientos… estaba un poco… incomoda.

_Su expresión cambió de inmediato mostrándome una sonrisa ladina que logró hacer que un temblor casi imperceptible se apoderara de mi cuerpo._

–_Si no sonrieras de esa manera a los hombres, estos dejarán de creer que estás coqueteando con ellos –se acercó a mí y me tomó por el codo –vamos –dijo –creo que ya hemos tardado suficiente._

_Y sin decir más empezamos a avanzar hacia donde estaban los demás mientras yo luchaba por mantener el control de mis ahora débiles piernas y de las miles de mariposas que revoloteaban en mi estómago luchando por encontrar una salida de su sofocante prisión._

–Tomoyo, creo que no te va a gustar que te diga que el ya no está disponible –dijo Sakura sacándome de mis recuerdos con un reconfortante abrazo –hace tres días Yukito me contó que él quería preparar una sorpresa para su novia, Arashi no sé qué y le iba a pedir que se casara con él.

Sonreí al ver la expresión afligida de Sakura al creer que mis ilusiones y mis sueños de chica enamorada caerían de un acantilado hacia el vacío de la desesperanza. Tras oír sus suaves palabras deslicé mis manos por sus largos cabellos castaños y susurré sobre su oído.

–La verdad es que el joven Arisugawa no es la persona que me hace actuar de esta manera.

– ¿No? –La expresión de Sakura me hizo sonreír más ampliamente –entonces es Yukito quien te gusta ¡pero si está casado!

La siempre pudorosa Sakura se sobresaltó con sus propias conclusiones y no pude más que soltar una carcajada por su reacción.

Sakura comenzó a parpadear sin entender la razón de mi risa así que obligué a mi cuerpo a tranquilizarse y tras atraerla hacia mi susurré en su oído a manera de confidencia.

–Creo que mi corazón sólo reserva esa clase de sentimientos para aquellas personas que se apellidan Kinomoto.

Su rostro fue un poema, de esos que te inundan de un sinfín de emociones. Retrocedió dos pasos y me miró a los ojos; sostuvo su brazo sobre su codo y se llevó un dedo a su mentón con expresión pensativa.

–Tu corazón debe de estar atrofiado –dijo sacándome una risilla –no sé qué le viste a ese gruñón –mencionó dejando caer sus brazos y luego, como un rayo, saltó hacia los míos –pero creo que puedo aceptar a la linda Tomoyo Daidouji como mi cuñada.

Una carcajada brotó de nuestros labios tras oír esas palabras, sabía que tenía todo el apoyo de mi mejor amiga en cualquier proyecto que emprendiera y eso a mí me hacía sumamente feliz. Lo que no sabía era cómo iba a hacer para conseguir el valor necesario para confesar mis sentimientos a mi persona especial; no sería fácil hacerlo, no cuando se trata del serio, reservado y sobreprotector Touya Kinomoto.

* * *

**Hello everybody!**

**Awww hace tanto que no escribía un one shot de esta pareja, creí que la musa no iba a trabajar esta vez pero me sorprendió a última hora y cuando la musa llama hay que atender de inmediato y... pues e****l título, diré en mi defensa que soy pésima con ellos.**

**Bueno querida gente fanfickera espero que este pequeño One shot sea de su agrado y si es así me lo hagan saber (si es con un sexy Touya incluido se ganarán un lugarcito en el cielo) :) **

**Un beso.**


End file.
